Back to Rannoch
by connor.h.hobson
Summary: Shepard survived the onslaught of the reapers and he has now fully recovered and is aiding with the rebuild of Earth until he gets a message from an old team mate which changes his life, forever.


Imagine losing your home planet to one of your own creations. How would that feel? Would you blame yourself? Claim it to be something that was unforeseen?

What about the future generations looking back and blaming you for being cast as the outsiders? Losing their heritage, a more comfortable life...a place to call home. That's how the Quarians felt. Their own creations took what was theirs, but now, they have it back. They took their planet back, fought for what was rightfully theirs and now they have settled down. They can look over deserts, oceans, forests and settlements and realize they have a home.

However all that despair is gone, and it's been four years since the invasion of the reapers. All efforts have been put into the rebuild of cities and civilizations. It is now a time for all races in the galaxy to relax and enjoy their lives the way one beautiful Quarian engineer, Tali'Zorah, does. This one struck it lucky. She got her planet back, but she also got the most important thing that made her life worth living. Love. She fell head over elongated heels for Commander John Shepard, though she always thought of how pointless it was having feelings for him; why would such a talented, handsome, brave and intelligent human return this Quarian's affections? He'd never even seen her without her life saving, bulky, armored suit. How could he love someone he never saw? Well, we shall soon find out. Let's jump into the tangled love lives of these two planetary wanderers, and see where their story leads...

_Hey, Shepard_

_I haven't seen you for a good year or so! I know you're back on Earth helping with the rebuild, but I would love to see you soon. You can visit me anytime, all Quarians have had their new cybernetic Immuno-boosters meaning that we are now allowed visitors on our planet! We can also go and mix with other races without the need for our suits. I am so happy. It is odd wearing normal clothes, although, I do understand why Humans and Asari enjoy interchanging clothes, shoes, and jewels. I have spent much of my spare time studying inter-stellar fashions! You will have to sedate me, Shepard! If not I'll end up spending all of my credits! If we meet it will be the first time you'll actually see me, instead of my bulky suit! I would send a nice picture, but I want how I look to be a pleasant surprise to you. I have also been studying Earth and Human culture because I would very much like to visit a place called 'London'. Its history is rather interesting to me, all monarchy and etiquette. I have also tried speaking in something called 'slang,' though I do not think I understand some clauses, for example 'see you later, alligator'. Is this how humans wish to say goodbye to a reptile? I am confused. Hopefully you can help me with this…_

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Tali_

Shepards' Omni-tool:" *PingPingPing*

'Sir, you have a message from one of your contact favourites, Miss Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya. Would you like to open this message?'

'Yes, thank you. Hmm…Tali. I have a week's vacation in 3 days. Yeah, I can go see her. Better reply quick.'

_Hey!_

_It's great to hear from you, Tali! Yeah, I know, it sure has been a while, huh? Like you said, I have been helping a lot with the rebuilding on Earth, along with planetary defence systems. I've hardly had enough time to do just about anything, ha-ha. I have a week's vacation in a few days, I can come and see you then. A break from Earth sounds just like what I need. And wow, all of you guys no longer need your suits? I can't even imagine how strange that must feel to you, I've never seen a Quarian out of their suit before! Plus, by the sounds of it, I'll need to bring some heavy duty tranquilisers and cut your connection! Honestly, it doesn't matter what race you are, all women are the same! You love your girly stuff! Hahaha, and we could go to London a few days after I come see you if you'd like? Oh, and yeah, Human slang is pretty confusing for most races, so I wouldn't worry about it. I'll try to teach you what it means, but not too shabby, Tali. You'll get the hang of it!_

_Would you be ok to meet next Tuesday? That's when my vacation begins. I can meet you at around 3pm - your time._

_- Shepard_

_Thank you for replying so quickly!_

_That would be great! I'll take you to a good restaurant called The Feed and Flotilla! I know I eat dextro-protein foods whereas you eat levo-protein foods, so you can't have what I have because it will give you stomach cramps...Well, um, the restaurant caters for all races, though I suppose you can't go wrong with a good steak, right? But first, I would like to welcome you to my home, maybe you could even stay for a few nights if you would like? You know, because of paying for a room in one of the orbital hotels… isn't exactly cheap. Oh, and I can show you around the park that just opened! It's really beautiful, you must see it! The Rannoch Lillie that grows in the park is extraordinary. They're the big pink ones you see in high end places. They're rare out in the galaxy, but they're wild all over here, Quarian preservationists kept the seeds in our cryogenics lab that we had for more than 300 years. Now they've finally been planted in their natural habitat. It's nice to see them where they should be._

_Best wishes_

_Tali_

_Ah, great! _

_I'll be able to set off in a few days then! And, you've got that right, I love my steak, you know me too well, Tali! And sure, that'd be great, thanks! I remember seeing the Rannoch lillies before, they really are stunning. Just like you should be, Tali. Blossoming in your natural habitat, where you belong. I'm so happy that you're able to settle down somewhere! And sorry to cut this short, Tali, but I've really got to go. I am awfully tired from today's work and since I'll be even busier in the next few days, I probably won't be online. I'll be sure to message you when I am on my way, though!_

_Take care_

_- Shepard_

_I'll make this quick!_

_No problem, Shepard! Be sure to get plenty of rest, and you take care of yourself, too! I'd hate for you to have worked yourself too hard and have to stay bed ridden for your whole time off! Neither of us would like that._

_See you very soon!_

_Tali_

*4 days later*

_Hey Tali,_

_I'm on my way now, just about to dock in the space station. Gotta go through customs first...This might take a while._

_No problem, Shepard_

_Haha yeah, we have to be absolutely sure there are no seeds or anything that could get into our new environment. The last thing we want would be for foreign plants or contaminants slipping by. The Asari architects that helped with the rebuild would not be happy if all they had worked for were destroyed! I will wait at the spaceport for you. We shall take a cab to my home, to relieve you of your luggage and rest. I bought some food for you to eat. Some chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, soups and noodles...I hope you like them!_

_I thought that's why they're so thorough_

_And thanks, Tali I love all of those foods, that's really thoughtful! The Asari assisted with building up your planet? Wow, I bet it's beautiful, the Asari are brilliant at what they do!_

_By the way, I'm on my way to the docking port now. See you in a minute!_

_I am already waiting for you! You're getting a big hug, whether you like it or not, Shepard!_

_Great!_

_You'll have to call me first! I have no idea what you look like without your suit! I don't know how I'd handle a random person jump hugging me, it'd probably scare the living daylights outta me!_

During the boarding of the shuttle down to Rannoch's surface, a million things ran through Shepard's mind, but the main thing he thought about over and over was what she now looks like. He saw the other Quarians without their suits on in the docking bay, but what does Tali look like? Would the woman he fell for be different to what he expected or will she be more?

'Shepard! Over here!'

As he looked over, Tali came into view.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Human females and Asari could not even be compared to the beauty he saw in Tali. She had lustrous, silken, mahogany hair, which was slightly curled, and cascaded gently down to her elegant yet strong shoulders. She wore a perfectly fitted red summer blouse with tight white 3/4 jeans, flattering her toned yet smooth legs. She completed the outfit with white sandals with a small wedge, perfectly engineered for her impressive Quarian feet. Her bare skin was immaculate for no blemishes could be seen and the slightly enlarged sun had given her a natural, glowing tan. She had matched her lips and nails to her outfit, emboldening her affiliation with the colour red. Despite the new found clothing changes he saw, what caught John's attention the most were her eyes. Her captivating pools of luminescent, steely blue. They seemed to pierce Shepard's exterior and search his very soul. They gave meaning to his hopes, his dreams, his fears and suddenly made him realize that everything he had ever imagined gaining from life, he had envisioned doing so with Tali at his side. Shepard's heart skipped a beat when he saw her. He found it almost impossible to believe that this woman, this beautiful woman who outmatched any in elegance, strength and intelligence, had chosen him to share a tenuous yet everlasting connection.

'T-Tali?!' As John stuttered her name, Tali jumped and wrapped her arms around him in an enthusiastic embrace.

'Yes, it's me. It's amazing to finally see you!'

'Same here! I gotta say, Tali, you look really great! Seriously!'

'Aww, thank you, Shepard! Not as great as you, though! I mean – um - wow, look at the time! Let's get a cab; we can't have you carrying that bag around all day!'

'Haha, thanks, Tali! And yeah sure, sounds great! Can we eat at your place? I'm famished.'

'Of course, Shepard! What do wish to eat? I shall prepare your food, as you are my guest.' Tali offered him with a dazzling smile.

Tali's old emotions for John flooded her mind as they sat side by side in the small taxi jetting through the clean, urbanized streets of Rannoch. She couldn't help glancing up at the planes of his face as he looked out the window in interest. Seeing him engrossed in pleasant thoughts made her heart pang. If she had it her way, she would love and care for him each and every day, eternally grateful that the brave fleet commander belonged to her. She considered herself unworthy to be with him, and therefore stupid, for thinking that more than friendship could ever exist between them. He could never love an alien being like her the way he could a member of his own race, their species were just too fundamentally different. She suddenly regretted the decision to wear sandals, for she was sure that Shepard would find her feet too peculiar. She wanted to make her feelings known to him, but how could she without ending the friendship they already share? He could hate her for it! At the very least it would make things awkward. It was hard to decide whether to take the risk when the reward was the man of her dreams. She elected to keep her true feelings hidden in order to preserve the connection they already shared.

'Tali? Tali! Hey, you in there?' John waved a hand in front of Tali's face. 'You okay? You drifted off for a second, there…'

'Oh, um, yes, I...Erm. Oh bosh'tet… Sorry, I am just drifting off in my own little world, you know me! Haha…'

'It's alright, haha, and this is our stop. You'll have to lead the way from here.' Tali began to reach for the cab door. 'Hold on, stay there for a sec.' Tali blushed furiously as he went to her side of the vehicle and opened the door for her, holding out her hand he grasped her long, slender fingers and pulled her up to meet his face; the proximity made her breathing irregular. It was moments like this that the two shared that made Tali want to confess all her feelings.

As they entered the gold gilt elevator and saw the large marble statue of the Quarian Goddess, Shepard was reminded of the part the Asari had played in the rebuilding of Rannoch. The designs he saw all around him were brilliant. Tali leant across Shepard's firm body to press for the 150th floor.

'Wow, I didn't realise you have the penthouse!'

'Yes, I was assigned this apartment to be my home because of helping secure the future of the new planet. You could say I am regarded as a sort of a celebrity around here for my help, quite a turnaround to say I was once exiled by my own race, now I am glorified...It is very different to what I am used to, but in a good way.'

'I never would have guessed that you were so famous! That's one new thing I've learned about you!' At that moment the automated voice of the elevator interrupted their conversation.

'You have arrived at the Penthouse Suite. Welcome Miss Nar Rayya'

As the mahogany doors opened, John was astounded at the luxury Tali had been living in. The kitchen consisted of black granite work surfaces, with the mass effect cooker pro and sleek, modern glass cupboards lit perfectly to display all the ceramics and utensils. The living area was large incredibly chic, with dark leather sofas and a huge white faux fur rug that rested in front of a very art deco looking black fireplace. As the light brown laminate flooring spilled towards the bedroom, it suddenly changed into a soft beige carpet. The room was warm and inviting. Through the semi closed door Shepard could make out a circular bed with white sheets, a golden silk throw and an arrangement of pillows, the centre of which was heart shaped.

'Wow, Tali, this is beautiful. Did you design it all yourself?'

'Haha, you're gob smacked. Yes, Shepard. I did. I am glad you like it. And here, let me take that bag for you, you go sit down, rest and I shall make you something.'

'It's amazing. I could totally murder some of those chicken noodles right now. How do you know all of these are my favorite foods? Oh, and you can drop calling me Shepard, just call me John from now, I don't mind, and I'm not your commander anymore haha'

'I will get right to it, and ok, I will try, Shep...John!' She then gave him a big smile and said, 'And because I listen to you. You vented one day saying how much you loved those foods because the food in the mess hall was bland, you weren't picky back then though, as you had no choice, haha, remember?'

'Yeah, I'll certainly not miss the food from there haha.'

Tali took John's bag and she thought this would be an excellent time to try and show off the techniques she had learned about showing off her body. As she walked off with the bag, she flicked her hair back and swayed her hips, hoping to catch John's attention. He definitely noticed. He could tell she was being sultry and it worked. He was entranced by the way she moved, the lilting motion of her hips was hypnotic. John wondered if he should be staring at her in such a way. Would such a prominent figure in Quarian society want anything romantic between an ordinary human?

'John, hello?'

'W-What? Oh, sorry, it's my turn to daydream now. I think it's because of the different time zones. Must be jet lagged.'

'Your noodles are done, if you still want them. I was a little worried for a minute there, you seemed really vacant when I walked to the kitchen and made them for you. You didn't hear me. Are you sure everything's alright?'

'Yeah, I'm good, just so tired from the traveling here. Do you mind if I have my noodles then a rest to get my head straight? We can go to that park that you mentioned, Keelah Park, is it?'

'Of course you can. Take as long as you need. I'll do some painting while you're resting, and yes it is, when you're ready, we shall set off, ok?'

'Sure! And, thank you and I have noticed, you're starting to use slang more often, like "ok" you're getting pretty good at it! And wow, you paint? Mind if I take a look at your work?'

'Well I am trying to use it more, it's quite hard for me to do, considering I only know how to speak formal English haha and ah . . ...I-I can't show it you. It, erm, it's still work in progress. It may take a long while to finish. You know, I need to perfect it by getting the right tones and lighting and, and...Essence, yeah, erm, yeah, the essence must be right.'

'That's fine. Don't get too worried about it, but you know how curious I am when it comes to these kinda things...Don't worry, if you don't want me to look yet, I wont.'

'Yes, I just want to make sure everything is perfect before anyone can see it, that's all.'

'Ah, I see. And well, those noodles certainly hit the spot. I feel really lethargic now. Where do you want me to hit the hay?'

'You may sleep in my bed if you like. I do not mind. I don't want you being uncomfortable that's all. The bed is a water bed; it's very comfy!' She then gave a flirtatious wink.

'Sure, that'd be great! Thanks, Tali!'

'You're more than welcome.' She said with a dewy smile

John then made his way to Tali's bedroom, and fell onto the bed due to him being awfully fatigued; his eyes begin to immediately droop. While Shepard slept, Tali painted. She created something that she loves, something that she will never forget, something that she will have in her mind forever; a portrait of John Shepard. She painted him walking across a beach, with the sea rolling in and hitting his feet, alongside her, while holding her hand and gazing into each others eyes. Together...forever.

John awoke from his deep slumber, bleary eyed and in a daze. He pushed himself up out of bed and made his way into the lounge and kitchen, where there is no sign of her.

'Tali, you there?' He then notices that there is a note hastily scrawled on a piece of paper.

_I have had to go, my friend called, she has asked if I could repair her omni-tool. She is so clumsy; she smashed it while being drunk. Oh, well. It was an accident._

_I'll see you later. Feel free to make yourself some food, watch TV, use the shower or anything like that. Make yourself at home. xxx_

Shepard let out a heavy sigh. 'If only I had your real kisses rather than symbolic ones…'

John sat down on the white leather corner couch. As he got comfy, he noticed a slightly ajar door on the opposite side of the room. The same room Tali was being overprotective about, the room where she paints. Curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't resist looking. He made his way towards the room, warily looking around to make sure no one was watching. He slowly pushed the door where it revealed numerous beautiful artworks of various landscapes, mainly different places on Rannoch, but there were some of Asari temples, Terran landscapes and planets, but there was one, one painting that had a white sheet thrown over it. He felt guilty when he remembered his promise to Tali, but he couldn't help himself.

As he removed the large white sheet, it revealed something he wasn't expecting. A painting of him. A painting of him and Tali getting married. Tali was wearing a beautiful, white wedding dress, that flowed down and spilled onto the floor. She wore a pearl necklace that gently drops down to the top of her breasts, silken white gloves travel up her arm finishing the wedding attire. Shepard wears a slim fitting black suit that shows his muscular physique, with a small white flower in the top pocket, with a big smile on his face, holding her hand in front of a vicar in a chapel that over looks the planet Rannoch from space. Shepard can see how much he means to her. She loves him. The beautiful princess of a Quarian does love him.

'T...Tali...' He said as a gasp.

He goes to pick up the sheet to cover up what he had just saw, but it was too late. His heart dropped when he hears the door creek behind him. Tali appeared behind him beginning to speak, when she saw which room he was in and what he had been looking at. She couldn't believe he found her secret. She made eye contact with him and began to weep with despair, then ran out of the room.

'Tali, wait!'

She locked herself in the bathroom, sobbing, obviously not wanting to look him in the eye ever again. She never wanted him to find out like this.

'Tali, come out, please...I'm so sorry about snooping around. I know I shouldn't have done it... I just wanted to see your talents, I'm sorry, please come out!'

'What's the point? What is the point of me coming out of here?'

'I want to talk to you face to face. Please.

'…'

'I beg you, Tali. Just come out. I need to see you. Please.'

*Click*

Tali unlocked the bathroom door and revealed a bleary eye with mascara running down her face. Shepard admired the way she then opened the door and calmly strode past him, as though she had now abandoned all pretense.

'Tali, I didn't know you felt this way about me...'

'Yes, I do. I didn't want you to find out like this. Well, I didn't even want you to know, do you know why? Because I know that you could not love me back. Why would you even look at me like that? What reason does a handsome, brave, intelligent and great man like you have for even being my "friend"? I appreciate your companionship, obviously, but your reasons behind it baffle me. It's not logical for you to feel anything like that towards me...That's why I painted the picture... So I could just carry on dreaming...I have said too much, just go. Don't bother trying t-'

At that moment, he lent in and placed his lips upon hers, interrupting what she was about to say.

'Sh...J-John?'

'Do you realise how long I have wanted to do that? I was the one thinking that I never had a chance. You're perfect to me. Nothing will ever change that, Tali. I have loved you for years; ever since we first met, even with your suit on. When I saw you without it, I fell even more in love with you...and now we're here. Well how about I make your dream come true... as Tali'Zorah Shepard?'

'John, I have loved since I first met you...I have dreamed about you, my heart is restless when I see you, and I am truly happy when I am with you. I would love nothing more than to be your wife, but there is no way for us to be married, what with our different races. There aren't any laws for Quarians-Human marriages.'

'Tali, I am the first human spectre, I can pull a few strings, you know that. Now come here!'

At that moment, they shared a sweet embrace and Tali gave her fiancé a tender, gentle kiss. Her musky, exotic perfume drifts to Shepard, invigorating his senses and making him hold her tighter. Both of them thought longingly of the comfortable water bed they had already experienced individually…

*5 days later*

'Yes, thank you so much. I'll be in touch. Goodbye.' John ends the phone call and returns to his beloved who is resting gracefully in the lounge.

'Tali, guess what?'

'What, John?'

'I have just come off the phone; I have some great news.'

'Yes?' Her excitement was contagious, he began to smile wider than before when he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

'I spoke to some people on the Council of Elders, and they're currently writing up a law for Quarian and Human marriages!'

'Oh, Shepard! You're amazing!'

'Ah, you're just saying that. And when will you get used to calling me John?' He said with a small smile. 'You know legislation for all sorts of Alien unions was already in the pipeline, I just sped things up a little, for us. Buuuut, I think you should check the top drawer in your office.'

'Why?'

'Go ahead, you'll see.' His smile had turned sly and mischievous.

Tali made her way into the bedroom to her mahogany chest of drawers. As she opened the top draw she lad eyes upon a delicate, white gold ring, embedded with diamonds along the top of the intertwining bands. It was presented in a sapphire blue, velvet box nestled in a bed of white silk.

'Oh my goodness, John, this is beautiful! Wow! HOW MUCH DID THIS COST YOU!?'

'I'm glad you like it, and that is a secret.' He said with a small wink and a peck on her cheek.

'Ok, ok. I won't ask, but wow, how did you even get it? We don't even have anywhere to buy jewellery on this planet, yet! I order mine from neighboring planets, but I've never seen anything like this!'

'Yeah, I ordered it with first class delivery. It's from Earth. It came while you were out, thankfully. I also need to ask, where do you want to get married? I want you to choose, seeing as I picked the rings. If you want to get married here on Rannoch, we can arrange that, or back on Earth, it's totally up to you.'

'Earth! Please! I have seen the beautiful wedding dresses, the shoes, the veil, the decorations! I have always wanted that, John. But, I want my life to stay here on Rannoch; we have not had our planet back for long, as you know. I don't want to leave my true home...But if you could not bear the thought of leaving, I would move to Earth with you.'

'I'd happily move here, and I'd never make you move from where you want to be. I'll miss Earth, but I can visit anytime I like. What date would you want it to be on?'

'I would like the 21st of July, in comparison to Quarian dates, as it is the date I finished my Pilgrimage and began my journey.'

'Sure, so that's 2 months from now...Better get looking at the dress you'd like! Any ideas where you'd like the venue?'

'I have always loved the beach...Could we have a beachside wedding? Somewhere warm and tropical?'

'Well, on Earth, there are many places with excellent beaches; I should imagine the Seychelles being the best place to go. It's very luxurious there...Pretty expensive though...'

'I don't mind the cost, as long as I am with you.'

'N'aww, Tali!' John then proceeds to gently caress Tali's lips with his, runs his fingers through her hair. He pulls away, so they can make deep, loving eye contact.

'That is true, I don't care where we are, as long as we are together.' Tali seemed close to tears, she was finally beginning to realise that her dreams had come true and she would spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Shepard and Tali kiss once more and begin looking through online wedding brochures detailing Earthling matrimony.

*2 months later*

While sat in the car, ready to set off to the church, John still found it hard to believe that Tali was soon going to be his wife. They will have the first Human-Quarian marriage in the entire galaxy. The fact that he was an intrepid space commander and first human spectre, plus he was taking part in an alien marriage made him prime material for the media.

'Today's the day...' He sighed, attempting to rid himself of the nerves. 'Today's the day that Tali will become my wife…' _I can't believe everything has come to this...That little engineer that I saved was actually my future wife...Who'd have thought?_

As he thinks of her, he begins to well up in the realisation that he is happy. He is truly happy. There is nothing else that he could want, he has money, political influence and now the love of his life...He wondered how Tali was coping.

Awaiting the journey to the church in a similar car, Tali also has nervousness running through her, but she also realises that she is blissfully content, yet at the same time brimming with unruly excitement. She has finally gotten the man of her dreams and they are about to embark on their new life together. A tear threatens to leak out at the emotions flowing around inside her, but she reins them in, making sure she does not ruin her wedding day makeup.

_An hour...I have one hour before I have to arrive, walk into the church, up the aisle and meet him...All those people will be watching...I hope I don't make a total bosh'tet out of myself...Well, we're moving now. Keep calm, Tali, you'll be fine, I will be fine. I will._

*1 Hour later*

John has already made his way to the church, where there are primarily Human and Quarian high ranking officials, politicians and their families. He stands at the altar, waiting for her, as he always has done. He lets his mind wander, but the attempt to calm himself fails as he hears that Tali is almost at the cathedral.

St Paul's cathedral stands in its monumental antiquity and beauty, inviting Tali in with a slightly intimidating aura. The weighty feeling of tradition almost overwhelms her. The grand organs begin to play the traditional wedding march as Tali is guided down the aisle by her father. She knows he thinks of her as his little girl, but stays strong when he sees her brilliant white, draping, pearl embellished wedding dress spilling onto the floor with an air of untouchable grace and serenity. Still, nothing shines as bright as her smile, illuminating her entire face. They know in that moment that John Shepard would always take care of Tali, and was trusted without reservation. Both John and Tali were teary eyed due to how long they have been looking forward to this moment. She finally reaches his side, where her father lets her go and places her hand in Shepards' in the traditional Earth gesture, aims him a noble smiling expression and makes his way to his seat at the front of the pews. Tali and John hold each others hands tightly, almost bursting with glee at their time to be wed.

After feeling blissfully numb throughout the ceremony, the words Shepard wanted to hear suddenly burst into his mind from the eternally cheerful preacher:

'I now pronounce you man…and wife. You may now kiss the Bride!'

From this moment, they lock lips and embrace each other with a mighty, long awaited passion, with John, of all people, bawling his eyes out. The tough spectre had been brought down to a crying mess because of love, while his beautiful, new, Quarian wife comforted him and wiped away his tears. Tali wasn't far behind him. As they make their way back down the aisle together, they find themselves in a beautiful horse drawn carriage. The fairytale wedding Tali had just experienced made her eternally grateful that she had changed her mind from a beachside wedding.

'I..I can't believe how perfect that was...I felt like a Disney princess I have read of, Cinderelli I believe her name is?'

'Haha, close, Cinderella, but you know what? You're more than Cinderella could ever be. You're my Quarian princess, and always will be.'

'That's it! I knew it was something like that! You will always be my Human prince! ...Can you promise me something?'

'Of course, what is it?'

'That you'll be mine forever?'

'I will love you until the end of time, that is something I can promise. We just got married, didn't we?' He laughed as some of the day's pressure eased off him.

Tali then bursts into tears as the next words pierce deep within her heart. 'I will love you forever.'

At that moment, there is a brief silence as they look each other deeply in the eyes...John breaks the stare and continues what he was going to say. 'So, we'll get back to the hotel, spend a week here and then back to Rannoch. Expect a lot of attention when we're wandering around, and when we get back home haha, there will be interviews and all that stuff.'

'Yes, we will get attention, the first Human-Quarian marriage in the galaxy! Haha, yeah, I was thinking about that earlier too...But, for now, here is to us, forever!' Tali clinks her glass of her equivalent of champagne with John's, he smiles softly, and nestles his head into her, murmuring as he did so…

'Forever.'


End file.
